


Like the Solar System

by Jezunya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Atheism, Gen, Past Tense, Religion, science jawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a short discussion on the things that really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Solar System

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my sister and beta-reader glasscannon.
> 
> This fic has not been Britpicked, so any mistakes are the fault of my own American cluelessness. /bows

Sherlock snorted from his supine position on the couch. “Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence, John, most basic scientific principle.”

John leaned forward in his chair, looking over at him. “All right, explain that.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, looking put upon, but obliged. “If I were to commit a murder,” he said, gesticulating in the air above himself as he talked, “I could certainly see to it that there was no discernible evidence left behind indicating my presence at the scene or complicity in the act – but that would not change the fact that I had indeed been there and done just that. As well, take into account the continuing progression of our scientific capabilities: once, humans could not detect the structure of molecules, or comprehend the process of radioactive decay, yet that did not lessen the truth of their existence.”

John stared over at him from his armchair, blinking slowly. “Sorry, are you… are you actually making a case _for_ there being a god?” He paused, grimacing, and glanced at Sherlock again, “And also, don’t ever tell Lestrade that thing about being able to perfectly cover up a murder if you set your mind to it. I don’t think he’d be able to quite look at you the same ever again.”

Sherlock smirked, steepling his fingers on his chest. “I’ve no doubt the thought has occurred to him already,” he said. “And no: I am making a case for _science_ , John, free of any idiotic presuppositions and fanaticism.”

“Fanaticism?” John echoed, raising an eyebrow.

Sherlock turned his head to look at him. “Have you ever tried to engage an atheist in objective conversation, John? They are equally, if not sometimes more, aggressively zealous about their beliefs as any religious practitioner.”

John laughed, shaking his head. “I suppose.”

“Besides,” Sherlock added, facing the ceiling once more and letting his eyes fall shut, “the issue is entirely irrelevant.”

John smiled, reaching for his newspaper again. “Like the solar system?”

“Like the solar system.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
